Christmas with the XFiles
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: When Scully can't make it to her family, she settles with hanging out with Mulder for Christmas...hilarity, love and gifts ensue
1. The Three Stooges

**Hey guys :) **

**I know this is late, but this is a Christmas story (consisting of at least 3-5 chapters) that I began writing Christmas Day. And what else is it but a first-Christmas-together fic consisting of our favourite duo? :D**

**So please, enjoy this late fic (and review please) :D**

_Knock knock knock_

Mulder frowned at his T.V. What was that? Was that a figment of his longing mind? After all, he has been watching way too many Christmas movies and has been longing for a little bit of interaction on the most 'wonderful day of the year'

But no…nobody was visiting him today. He had no aunts or uncles or cousins or siblings and only one living parent (who had called earlier wishing him a Merry Christmas). He only had a couple of friends who were hanging out with their own families…so the knocking must be a figment of his imagination.

_Knock knock knock…_"Mulder?"

Mulder sat upright and cocked his ear to the side. Was that…? No, it couldn't be…was it? No…she's with her family right now. She was hanging out with her mom and her overprotective brother and her nephew and…

"Mulder? Open up, it's me. Don't try the 'I'm not here right now' game with me."

"Scully?" he called out.

"Yeah Mulder…who else would it be?"

Scully had a point.

Mulder got up, shuffled quickly to the door and opened it wide. And there she was; Dana Scully in all her glory, an angel (at least to Mulder) in a blue coat, black jeans and her hands behind her back.

"Hey Mulder." Scully smiled.

"Hey!...Merry Christmas Eve, Scully." Mulder smiled right back, suddenly the happiest guy in the whole wide world. Whether it was over the fact he got a visitor or that the visitor was Scully he had no idea.

"Merry Christmas Eve Mulder…can I come in?" Scully asked.

"Uh, sure." Mulder nodded, moving over so she could come in. She wasted no time and walked in with a skip in her step, making Mulder smile enthusiastically. He's never seen Scully on Christmas Day or Eve for that matter (for the most part she usually just called to wish him Happy Holidays), so it was definitely going to be a treat to see her with some Christmas spirit in her (and with some cups of eggnog and rum in her too).

"So," Scully twisted around, all the while still hiding the thing that was behind her back, "I got you something; even though we agreed that Christmas presents were overrated." And with that she finally showed him the hidden thing; a wrapped rectangle no bigger than his forearm.

"Well…I guess it's a good time to confess that I've gotten you something too." Mulder grinned before retreating from the room. He was gone a few good seconds in his room before coming out with a tiny square box.

Scully grinned heartily before handing him his present. He took it gratefully and gave her hers. Feeling giddy, the two shuffled slashed skipped over to Mulder's couch and sat down gratefully. Scully though, instead of ripping into her present like Mulder was doing, put her present patiently on her lap and watched Mulder's childish antics with amusement.

Mulder ripped away the Christmas wrapping paper with glee and threw it to the side. Scully giggled as she watched the look on Mulder's face when he realized what it was.

"An alien bobble-head doll?" Mulder asked with laughter in his eyes.

"Hey! You have no idea how hard it is to find a _grey _alien bobble-head," Scully laughed, "But anyways…open it. Now." She ordered.

"But why?" Mulder asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just open it Bobble-Head." Scully smiled.

"Okay…" Mulder muttered, opening the top of the rectangular box. He looked inside, frowned and muttered, "This isn't an alien bobble-head…" before dumping the contents of the box onto his lap. On his lap was something that made him lift an eyebrow; a silver watch.

"Scully…" Mulder whispered as he picked up the watch. He lifted it and chuckled as he noticed that the clock face had an alien background. But other than that, there was nothing laugh-worthy about the watch. In fact, the watch was obviously kind of expensive…

"Scully…You shouldn't have done this." Mulder scorned but nevertheless held out his watch-arm to Scully. Scully got the gist and took off his tacky electric watch with nimble fingers. Finger that made his heart beat faster and made him sweat. He took a tiny gulp as Scully fingers left his wrist and just as he was going to sigh in relief, the fingers returned in full vengeance by grabbing the other hand that held the watch. Scully took it from his limp fingers, wrapped it around his wrist and linked it together. All the while Mulder watched on with his breath hitched.

"I had to…I saw it and I knew it was meant to be. Besides…this is a special watch." Scully smiled, finishing up with his new watch.

"Oh?" Mulder asked, finally getting his breath back.

"Yep…this watch is so good that time will never go missing no matter how many space ships pass over you."

"Ha ha, very funny." Mulder chuckled, looking admiringly at his new watch. At least, he did before realizing Scully hadn't opened her gift.

"Your turn Scully…open it! Open it!" Mulder cried excitedly as Scully began to open her present. Unlike Mulder though, she did not tear into it; instead she delicately tried to pry the tape from the wrapping without destroying it. Mulder knew that Scully was probably going to try to save the wrapping by doing this…but it would be a slow task. And Mulder wasn't a patient guy.

"Scully just rip it open!" Mulder whined.

Scully just smiled before beginning to unwrap it more savagely. Mulder though couldn't take it anymore and began helping Scully rip off the paper. Scully laughed heartily and joined Mulder in the fun of ripping the paper to shreds. They did so until they reached the present and once they did, Mulder absently moved away as Scully slowed the unwrapping process.

"Mulder…?" Scully questioned as she unwrapped the present fully to reveal a dark wood box—tiny, but ever so classy. "Open it." Was the only thing Mulder whispered. Scully opened it slowly, savouring the moment Mulder assumed, and gaped when she saw the contents.

Inside was a charm, a charm Scully assumed would attach to the necklace around her neck. It was a symbol Scully vaguely recalled; it was a heart with two hands holding it and a crown resting atop of it. It was all silver and glinted in the low light of Mulder's apartment. It was absolutely gorgeous, despite the fact Scully didn't know what it meant.

"Mulder…it's beautiful! Where…how…?" Scully asked, gently taking the charm out of the box.

"My aunt—my mother's sister-in-law—gave me this when I was 11 after she returned from a trip from Ireland. She told me to give it to…give it to someone special, someone who has affected my life; whether it be a friend or a colleague or preferably a…girlfriend." Mulder blushed, gouging for Scully's reaction.

"It's…wonderful. What does it mean?" Scully asked curiously, scooting closer the Mulder so he could show her better. What seemed like a nonchalant way to get some answers to Scully was absolute torture to Mulder; he could smell the shampoo that she usually used and he could feel her natural body heat through her clothes. To Mulder, it was a sweet torture, a beautiful killer. And the funny thing was Scully had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Um, it means…This is the Claddagh symbol. The hands symbolizes friendship, most likely between two people," Mulder stated with a gulp towards the hands holding the heart, "The crown represents the loyalty towards each other of those two people," Mulder continued, indicating towards the crown, "And finally…the heart…the heart obviously represents the—"

"Love. Between these two people. So now the question is… who are these two people Mulder?" Scully finished slyly with a smile.

Mulder smiled and said, "You know very well bestie."

Scully laughed and turned her back to him. Mulder frowned and opened his mouth to question as to why when she stated simply, "Take off my necklace and put my charm on." Mulder was only too happy to oblige.

At least he was until—

"Good afternoon!"

The two FBI Agents looked up with looks akin to deer caught in headlights. In front of him were the three people that the two expected least; the Lone Gunmen of all people.

"How's our two favourite FBI Agents?" Byers asked, entering the room as if he wasn't barging in on an intimate moment between the two. He quickly got comfortable by sitting beside Mulder on the couch.

"Yes…How are you the lovely Agent Scully?" Frohike asked, entering the room with full eyes for Scully. Mulder instantly dropped his hands from Scully's neck and self-consciously began to rub them together. Scully just smirked at Frohike and said, "I was great until you guys walked in."

"Do I sense a little resentment towards us Scully?" Langley asked as he also entered the room.

"None at all Langley." Scully laughed, twisting again so her back was towards the back of the couch again.

"Aww sorry, did we interrupt something?" Frohike asked, sounding not at all sorry.

"Yes, unluckily for you." Mulder said, speaking up suddenly.

"Why unluckily for him?" Byers asked.

"Because now I'm either returning his present or punching him in the nose."

"Hey! You wouldn't punch a kid in a wheelchair so why would you punch me?" Frohike said defensively as he too sat down.

"Frohike, shortness is not a disease or a disability. It's just how you were born. Get over it." Langley chipped in, settling down in a chair.

"I will not get over it until they find a cure!" Frohike cried.

"Hmm…who would've thought Frohike would be so insecure." Mulder mused, leaning back.

"It all started with a stupid comment from Langley's mother and it all sort of unravelled." explained Byers.

"She had no right to call me a midget! Especially since she's a right piece of work. I can't tell you guys how much of a bi—"

"Hey that's my mother!"

"Langley, you feel the exact same way towards your mom. Why does it surprise you someone else feels that way?"

"Well it goes like this Byers—she may be a terrible mom but she's my terrible mom. Get it?"

"Never do."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. It's A Wonderful Life

**The second instalment! Yay! :D Review pretty please!**

"So let me get this straight; the alien bobble-head box that the watch was in came from you guys?" Mulder asked the Lone Gunmen curiously.

"Well yeah…do you really think I'd waste my money on an alien bobble-head?" Scully asked with a grin.

"Hey…I bought that bobble-head! It's not a waste of money!" Langley cried indignantly.

"If you say so…" Scully laughed.

"So...you borrowed the box from them?" Mulder asked Scully.

"Basically. I was visiting them one afternoon and I happened to see the box along the garbage they were going to throw out. Intrigued, I took it was an idea blooming." Scully shrugged.

"Please tell me this was a PG visit." Mulder joked.

"If it were up to Frohike, it wouldn't have been." Langley chipped in.

"But don't worry; it was entirely PG. Scully's our friend." Byers added reassuringly. Mulder just rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

"I guess we should be going now." Frohike suddenly piped in. He was looking out Mulder's window (the one behind Mulder's desk. The other occupants in the room followed his eyes and three sets of eyes widened at the sight (Mulder's eyes didn't widen; he was already home you see).

"We really should. Thanks for the gift." Byers said, standing up from his perch on the couch. Langley and Frohike followed him, with Langley grabbing the joint gift for all three of them from Mulder and Scully (one of the seasons of _The Three Stooges_).

"Welcome guys. Thanks for our gift." Mulder smiled, indicating to the two rather large books on the coffee table; _The Encyclopaedia of Strange Happenings _and _The Encyclopaedia of Scientific Terms_.

"No problem…listen Sculls, you want a ride home." Frohike said flirtatiously with an obvious 'hint-hint-nudge-nudge' feel to it.

"No thanks Frohike…I'm going to hang out with Mulder for a little while longer." Scully said with an obvious 'in-your-dreams' feel to it. Frohike just shrugged with an 'at-least-I-tried' look and said simply, "Your loss."

So with a wave and promises of seeing each other soon, the Three Stooges (aka the Lone Gunmen) were gone, leaving Scully and Mulder blissfully alone.

The two partners sat in a relief-filled yet depressingly-empty silence for a full minute before Mulder said, probably to lift the silence, "Frohike_ is_ really short."

"You just notice that now Mulder? Really?" Scully asked, lifting herself off of the couch. With a laugh, Scully began to clean up the forgotten wrapping paper on the ground and tidy up the coffee table. Mulder just watched, knowing this to be the clean freak part of her coming out. She would never admit it but she was a happier lady when things around her were nice and clean.

Knowing that it'd be better for his health to keep out of her way, he grabbed the remote control for his T.V. from the kitchen table and asked her, "Any movies you have in mind to watch?"

"Not really…we can flip through the channels I guess." She called back as she walked into his kitchen, dirty empty cups in hands.

"I heard there was this great sci—" Mulder began to tease before getting cut off with, "No way in hell are we watching a sci-fi movie marathon Mulder! We're watching a Christmas movie whether you like it or not!"

Mulder laughed and in response yelled, "Your wish is my command milady."

So he began flipping through channels slowly and whenever something popped up that he thought Scully might like he called out to her. She, doing the dishes in his kitchen, usually answered with negatives…until he happened to call out the movie, _It's A Wonderful Life._

"You really wanna watch this?" Mulder asked, making a face. He thought it was quite the corny movie; what with the angels and God and one man affecting so many people and whatever else. But if Scully liked it…since she was sacrificing her Christmas with her family to be with him and clean up his apartment, he would just have to grin and bear it…

"Wait a tic Scully…Out of curiosity, why _are _you here?" Mulder called as he settled on the channel with the movie of choice on it.

"What?" Scully asked, coming out the kitchen and wiping her hands on her jeans.

Mulder repeated his question to Scully.

"Well…" Scully started, plopping down onto the couch beside Mulder and averting her eyes to the T.V, "The family decided to meet up in Seattle this Christmas to visit a distant cousin of mine who just had a baby…but since I only got out yesterday—"

"You wouldn't have made it for Christmas…with packing and getting off late, you didn't have a chance." Mulder finished.

"Exactly," Scully nodded, "And I decided yesterday I didn't bother even trying to get there on time. So…I called them up, apologized and decided to stay here. And then I realized something this morning; you're alone this Christmas, I'm alone this Christmas…why not be alone together right?"

"Exactly." Mulder nodded with a grin. As much as he sympathized with Scully about not being able to see her family on Christmas, he was kind of happy that she had to remain in Washington. That meant he got to hang out with his best friend and secret love on Christmas.

_It actually is a wonderful life…_Mulder mentally punned as his grin widened.

And with that the two laid back to watch the movie.

~~~~~::~~~~~

Mulder was cool throughout the movie, despite the fact he thought it ever-so-corny…well, he _was _cool until the part where the angel, Clarence, started telling the man, George Bailey, about how he affected so many around him (in a good way of course). At this part, Mulder couldn't help the grimace that formed on his face.

Unfortunately for him, Scully noticed this right away and turned to him defensively. "Hey…why the grimace?"

"It's just…it's so _corny_! I mean… I honestly don't think one man can affect everything in that way." Mulder shrugged.

"Really Mulder? I don't think it's corny at all. I think it's an interesting and comforting thought…to think that things would be worse off without you. It gives someone a sense of purpose. I mean, I would be upset if I began thinking that my family would be better off without me or you'd be happier without me to counter you." Scully said.

Scully had no way of knowing that Mulder was thinking, _I could never be as happy as I am now without you Scully…_

Scully continued on absentmindedly, "Of course, I have to take into account that Melissa would still be alive if it wasn't for me…"

Slightly angered that Scully would even entertain the thought that life would be better off without her, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand that was on her lap and simply whispered, "Look…that Bailey dude is back in his own time."

Scully welcomed the distraction from her depressing thoughts and corrected, "No…he's back in his own _dimension_. Aren't you supposed to be the expert on that type of thing?"

"Yes…but a guy is allowed a couple mistakes once in awhile isn't he?"

Scully just nodded and looked back at the television. Mulder just stared at her for a few seconds before returning his own eyes to the screen.

~~~~~::~~~~~

20 minutes later, '_THE END'_ appeared on the screen. Mulder sighed gratefully and looked towards the heaven in a silent thank you. That was, until he heard a sniffle beside him. He frowned and turned his head in surprise. Nothing could've prepared him for the sight of Scully smiling slightly yet silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Scully?" he questioned in confusion.

"I'm a sucker for happy endings in these old movies. Let's leave it at that." she explained, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Mulder just grinned at her.

And he did so until Scully finished crying and began to blush.

"Mulder, stop it!" Scully said sternly; but the sternness was contradicted by the bashful smile on her face.

In answer he shrugged, the smile still on his face, and looked away from her face as ordered. And when he did so, he noticed it. The tiny box that held the Claddagh charm in it. On the floor, beside the coffee table.

"Um…Scully…why is your present on the floor?" questioned Mulder.

"Because I don't need it anymore." She answered.

"How don't you need it?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because…while you and the Lone Gunmen were fighting over which is better, Christmas or Hanukkah (which by the way you were destined to lose; after all, it _was _3 against 1), I slipped the charm onto my necklace." Explained Scully, lifting her necklace from its resting place (in the top of her white blouse) to show Mulder.

And she was right; there the charm was, resting in its rightful place beside Scully's infamous cross charm. The Claddagh looked a little out of place, crowding the cross to be exact, but Mulder knew that such things don't matter to Scully. All that mattered was that it was from him, her best friend, and that was enough for her. And that alone was enough for him.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Disclaimer: ****I guess I should say I don't own the X-Files or 'Baby its cold outside'. They both belong to their respective owners :P (If only though…)**

Two finished beers and 20 minutes of conversation later, Scully lifted herself from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked out of habit.

"Home." Scully answered, seemingly looking around for her coat.

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's…" Scully began, looking at the clock behind Mulder's head, "10:30 p.m. and I ought to get going."

"But why?" Mulder questioned again.

"Because…I just can't stay Mulder."

"But…it's cold outside." Mulder protested.

"I've got to go." Scully fought, still looking for her missing coat.

"But it's blizzarding outside."

"Blizzarding?" Scully questioned with a risen eyebrow.

"Give me a break…I'm on vacation!" Was the only explanation she got.

"Alright…look, Mulder, this has been a really nice evening, but I have to get home—"

"Oh c'mon…I was hoping to get some company earlier and then you showed up on my doorstep…and now you're going to leave?" Mulder fought, jumping from the couch hurriedly, "In a storm no less…God, you're hands look cold already." Mulder whispered, grabbing her hands without thinking. Scully raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I told my mom I'd call…She'll worry." Scully fought.

"C'mon what's your hurry…you can always call in the morning—or right _here, _right _now_…in _this _apartment."

"My younger brother Charlie will be worried too just because my mother is worrying." Scully persuaded.

"C'mon…I have a gorgeous coffee maker just waiting to make some coffee and a television to lounge by." Mulder said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So I should probably go…" Scully continued, not even taking in what Mulder had said.

"Look, please don't hurry…" Mulder whined.

"Ugh! Fine! Just a half an hour more I promise you!" Scully cried, finally giving up the search for her coat.

"Awesome! Throw on the telly and I'll start tea!" Mulder said enthusiastically after he was assured Scully wouldn't escape while he went to get coffee. Scully meanwhile followed orders and sat down on the couch yet again.

~~~~~::~~~~~

_10 minutes later…_

"Mulder…I better not stay too long. My neighbours will start rumours I think…" Scully called after watching 10 minutes of _Star Wars_ and waiting for the coffee Mulder promised.

"What? Are they crazy? To start a rumour about an FBI agent who knows how to use a gun…? Anyways, I highly doubt it because it obviously horrible outside and they'd be stupid to think you could travel in it." Mulder said, coming into the living room at last with two cups of coffee.

Scully grabbed her coffee thankfully and took a sip of it—only to moan slightly.

"Jeez…what's in this?" Scully asked, obviously liking the contents.

"Um…" Mulder blinked rapidly to get rid of the heat he felt at hearing Scully's moan, "Cinnamon, ginger and a little bit of cream. But anyways, to get back to you getting home…have you forgotten you don't have a car? And obviously no cabs are going to drive in this storm. And you're definitely not taking my car!"

_Ugh, I hate fighting against Mulder's obvious wish for me to stay the night…Lord, I wish I knew how to argue against Mulder's logic and feel good about it…_Scully thought, taking another sip of her coffee.

Meanwhile Mulder was thinking, _Does she know that her eyes twinkle so brightly that if there was any stars out, they'd be jealous?...She looks amazing tonight period…Lord, I can't let her go back to her apartment tonight…it's Christmas for Christ's sake!_

"You know, I have to say no to staying the night, with protocol and all…" Scully began conversationally, putting her coffee cup on the table in front of her.

"Well…if you love sticking to protocol so much I shouldn't be doing this should I?" Mulder said as he scooted closer to her.

"I'll tell them I tried to fight you off, but you're too stubborn a man." Scully said, her breath slightly hitching to Mulder's surprise.

"That and you're too kind to hurt my beloved pride." Mulder cried dramatically. Scully just raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _What pride?_ Mulder just rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously though Mulder, I really can't stay…" Scully fought, pulling away from him.

_Please don't hold out on me. _Mulder could only think as Scully looked out the window.

"But I guess I could stay a little longer." Scully sighed as she sat back down again. Mulder could tell she only did this because of her lack of enthusiasm over going out in a blizzard…but honestly he didn't care. After all, this little time he's been granted was time he didn't have before…and he was going to make the most of it.

~~~~~::~~~~~

_20 minutes later…_

"I simply must go—"

Mulder opened his mouth the protest yet again that it was cold outside.

"And don't even try. The answer is no." Scully sternly interrupted.

"Look…I have had the best of luck, having my best friend drop in like this…and don't you want my luck to be extended a little bit longer on this Christmas Eve?"

"I will admit it is a lot warmer in here then it is out there…" Scully let herself mutter.

"Exactly! I mean, look out the window at the storm!" Mulder cried excitedly, pointing towards the window. And he was right—it was in fact 'blizzarding' outside.

"But Tara, my sister-in-law, will be suspicious! After all I did promise to call…" Scully pointed out.

_Is it just me, or does her lips look delicious when she's passionate and fighting for something she believes in? _Mulder thought distractedly.

"My gossipy Aunt Evelyn will definitely inform everyone in the family of this lack of a call." Scully fought.

Mulder scoffed unworriedly, waving that excuse off. _If these excuses are the best she can do, then I have nothing to worry about. _At least he thought that until,

"My other brother, Bill—you know him—will be practically hovering over the phone, waiting for me to call."

Mulder tensed only slightly before nonchalantly shrugging that excuse off as well, distracting himself with the thought of, _I wish I could check if her lips are as delicious as they look…_

"But I guess one more coffee won't hurt." Scully said shrugged, letting herself procrastinate just a little bit more.

Mulder grinned in response, took her cup away and went to refill it.

~~~~~::~~~~~

_15 minutes later…_

"I've got to go home. Now." Scully said, finishing her second coffee.

"But baby you'll freeze out there…" Mulder insisted before frowning. _When did I call Scully 'baby'?_

Scully though didn't seem to notice as she continued, "Well then, lend me a coat of yours."

"Please…a coat can hardly cover your legs. And believe me; you'll need to cover your legs since the snow out there is _up to your knees!_" Mulder cried, getting up along with her and grabbing one of her hands yet again.

"Look Mulder, this has been a great night and you've been especially grand—" Scully said, referring to Mulder watching _It's a Wonderful Life _with her even though he didn't want to.

_Have you not noticed the thrill that overcame my body when I touched your hand? _Mentally questioned Mulder.

"But how can you not see that I obviously have to get home?" Scully cried dramatically, looking exhausted in the effort to verbally fight Mulder.

_Scully, how can you do this to me? _Mulder thought with a frown as he recounted how many times Scully had made him want her just that night, _At least 5-10 times…_

"There's bound to be talk in the Scully family tomorrow. At least there'll be plenty implied—" Scully sighed, looking up at the clock yet again. It was way past the time that she told her family she'd call.

"Well, think about how grateful the Scully family will be for me when you explain to them how your wonderful partner kept you from catching pneumonia and dying?" Mulder said with a teasing smile.

"I really can't stay…" Scully said, looking at Mulder's couch longingly.

_Don't you hold out, _Mulder thought firmly.

"But _baby_ its cold outside." Scully grinned, plopping onto his couch.

Mulder blushed at being caught (apparently she _did _notice his nickname from before) before plopping down right beside her, jostling her.

In fact, he jostled her so much that she accidently leaned right up against him as if they were attempting to cuddle. Mulder tensed quickly, afraid of the close courters and afraid she'd pull away, disgusted…instead she just got comfortable against him.

A few seconds later, when Mulder was satisfied Scully wasn't going to run away screaming, Mulder commented, "You know, for a minute there, we almost sounded like we were performing the song '_Baby It's Cold Outside'…_without the singing of course."

Scully just laughed and turned on the television.

**To Be Continued…**

**Lol I couldn't help adding a spoken 'Baby its cold outside' into the mix! XD It's my favourite holiday song so I threw it in! :D I did a good job if I so say myself…but don't let me assume! ****Review ****and tell me how good I did!**


	4. Mothers!

_**Ring!**_

Scully gasped slightly at the sudden noise that awoke her from her amazing sleep. She opened her eyes, startled. She looked around herself quickly, trying to figure out what disrupted her from her slumber.

A couple of seconds of searching and a few rings later found that the ringing and vibrating was coming from inside her jean pocket.

_My cell phone…_Scully thought groggily as she reached down to answer it. But just as her fingers brushed the interruption, the cell phone went silent, much to Scully's relief. She sighed thankfully, closed her eyes and gratefully laid her head back down on the surprisingly comfy pillow she was sleeping on…

…

Scully's eyes popped open.

_Wait…did my pillow just…_breathe_?_ Scully calmed her breathing and waited a second longer, to see if she could feel the breathing again…and it happened, yet again.

_Oh crap…_Scully thought, realizing what that meant quickly.

_If my pillow is breathing, then I'm probably on top of a person, not a pillow…and there's only one other person I was with last night…and…Oh God…_

She lifted her head and dreadfully looked up.

And there was a sleeping Mulder in all his glory.

He looked quite peaceful in sleep; which slightly unnerved her because she's never truly seen peace on his face. He usually had a grin on his face or worry lines in his forehead—and for good reason too; he's always worrying about Samantha or he's grinning because of an innuendo he just made or he's thinking with a serious look on his face. So it was both strange and relief to finally see peace and to know he felt it wherever he was now...

And it wasn't until the phone rang for a second time did she realize she was staring and admiring him. She cursed herself for being so silly (imagine if he had woken up!) and as quickly as she could without waking him, she pulled away from his strong arms that circled her.

Absentmindedly, still reeling at catching herself staring at Mulder, she barely noted that it wasn't her cell phone ringing, but Mulder's cell phone. In fact she had no idea until it was too late; it wasn't until she had reached over, flipped open the phone, and said in monotone, "Scully."

"…_Hello? _Who _is this?"_ came from the other end of the phone.

And that was when Scully realized, all in a matter of seconds, that the phone in her hand was definitely not her own and that voice on the other end of the phone was vaguely familiar…she had only met the person once or twice she was sure of, and this voice had accused her of being Mulder's girlfriend those one or two times…

_Oh crap! _Scully mouthed before answering the voice, "Hello Mrs. Mulder."

"_Why! Is this Agent Scully?"_

"Indeed it is Ma'am—"

"_Oh my! What are you doing answering Fox's phone?" _Scully never got a chance to answer before Mrs. Mulder began talking once more, "_Did you spend the night? I'm sure you did! Oh, how splendid! Are you and Fox together now? I'm almost positive you are—"_

"We aren't Mrs. Mulder," Scully interrupted, not able to take the babbling anymore, "We're still just friends."

"_Whatever you say darling." _Scully could practically feel the mocking grin from the other end of the phone.

"No, seriously, we aren't together. I just stayed the night because of the storm blowing outside."

"_I'm sure there was—"_

"Alright Mrs. Mulder, I'm going to go now," Scully interrupted yet again, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, "Um, have yourself a lovely Christmas and call Mulder back later alright."

"_Why can't I talk to him now?"_

"He's sleeping." The moment she said it, Scully already regretted saying it.

"_Sleeping is he—?"_

"Goodbye Mrs. Mulder." Scully said quickly before slamming the flip for Mulder's phone closed. And it was then she realized that a sleeping Mulder _was _still in the room. She quickly and silently twisted around, only to see him still snoring ever so softly…making Scully grin broadly.

_**RING!**_

"Goddammit!" Scully cursed in a loud whisper as her own phone vibrated and rung from inside her pocket. The sudden outburst from her phone made her jump for the third time that morning (which pissed Scully slightly off). This time though, she was ready. She reached into her pocket, grabbed it quickly and flipped it open.

"Scully." She said for the second time in 5 minutes.

"_Merry Christmas Dana!"_ Mrs. Scully cried from the other end of the phone. Scully repressed a groan. She loved her mother, she really did, but this was the last thing she needed right now. _Mothers…_Scully thought venomously.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

"_Where have you been darling? I called you earlier but you didn't answer."_ Mrs. Scully said worriedly.

"Oh, I was asleep." She didn't need to know she was sleeping against Mulder…did she?

"_Really? Its 9 o'clock…you're usually up by 7 on Christmas Day."_

"Well…I stayed up a little late last night."

"_Doing what…?"_

"Um…" Scully wracked her brain for what her and Mulder did last night, "Um…I watched _It's a Wonderful Life _and _Star Wars_…"

"Star Wars…_? Interesting choice in movie…may I ask; was anybody watching it with you? My dear Fox in particular?"_

"…Yeah." Scully answered truthfully, knowing there was no point in hiding it.

"_That explains why you didn't call us last night."_

"Oh sh—Oh, I mean, I'm so sorry Mom. I got caught up watching movies and before I knew it I had fallen asleep."

"_Fallen asleep? Does that mean you're still in his apartment?"_

"…Yeah?" Scully answered, knowing she'd regret it.

"_Interesting…"_

"No!" Scully cried, "Not _interesting!_ For the last time, we're friends!"

"…_I never implied questioning that darling. You did that."_

Scully was silent for a second before murmuring, "Why are mothers so complicated? And why do mothers always assume you're dating your guy friends?"

"_Because…mothers know true love when they see it."_

"Yeah, yeah…" Scully sighed.

"_Mom? Is that Dana?" _she heard Bill suddenly say in the background.

"_Yes Bill."_

"_Has she given you an excuse yet as to why she never called last night?"_

"_Yes…she says that she fell asleep watching movies with Fox last night."_

Scully immediately grimaced, knowing of the storm that was to come next.

"_WHAT?"_

"Mom, I'll talk to you later okay? Merry Christmas."

"_Merry Chr—"_

"_WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS—"_

"_I love you darling. I'll call you when Bill is over his anger." __**Click.**_

Scully sighed thankfully as she flipped her phone shut.

"Was that your mother?"

Scully gasped in surprise for the fourth time that morning, which ultimately ended in anger.

"_Jesus _Mulder! You scared me!"

Mulder just grinned languidly and said in teasing reprimand, "I don't think you're supposed to curse Him out on His birthday."

Scully just rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Shut up."_ under her breath.

"Merry Christmas Dana."

Scully instantly looked up at Mulder. The tone in which he said that; he sounded so grateful and joyous and calm that slightly stumped her. But she welcomed it all the same.

"Merry Christmas Fox." Scully grinned.

Mulder slightly frowned at his first name being said, but that didn't seem to deter from his happy mood. Instead he sat up and asked, "What shall we have for breakfast this Christmas morning? I don't have much and all the stores are closed I believe—"

"I don't know…let's go raid your kitchen." Scully grinned deviously before jumping up, pushing her slight anger from before to the back of her mind.

"Alright." Mulder grinned back before jumping up with her and following her into the kitchen.

~~~~~::~~~~~

"Hmm…who would've thought I had pancake mix and whip cream hidden in my kitchen?" Mulder said as he licked his fork of the whip cream that resided there.

"I agree…but I have to admit it would've been perfect if you had a secret stash of maple syrup." Scully said pointedly after giving a slightly disgusted look at Mulder licking the spoon.

"Syrup?" Mulder questioned, "I would've thought you a honey girl, with your health freak-ness."

"I allow myself foods like syrup as a treat for once in awhile. And since Christmas is a special time, I would've eaten it." Scully shrugged, dropping her fork onto her plate.

"Well, I'll keep your syrup obsession in mind next time I go shopping." Mulder grinned, teasing.

Scully just rolled her eyes and said, "Speaking of shopping, you should probably do that soon. This week definitely."

"Why?"

"Because, when we went searching for food, we barely found anything. We were just _really _lucky to find the pancake mix and whipped cream." Scully simply explained.

"As you wish, person-who-doesn't-even-live-here."

She rolled her eyes and gave a helpless shrug, indicating she was just trying to help, before standing from her chair and grabbing her and Mulder's empty plates from Mulder's two-person dining table. Mulder politely said thanks before stretching widely and happily. Who knew that just yesterday he was preparing to spend today bored and alone? It was with extreme luck and great fortune that he actually got what he wanted for Christmas.

"So Ms. Scully," he started conversationally as Scully rinsed their dishes, "Do we have any plans for today?" He prayed and hoped that she took his question as a request for her to stay—because Lord knew that the last thing he wanted in the world was for her to leave him alone in his tiny apartment. _I know I don't believe in You God, but please grant me this one favour…_

"Um…nothing in mind really. We could watch movies…or go for a walk?" Scully said, twisting slightly to look at Mulder with a smile. This smile told him that she got the double meaning in his question and she wanted to stay as well.

He had to use a _huge _amount of control to keep from jump up from his seat and dance. Instead, he settled with a wide grin and said, "Whatever you want to do is good for me."

~~~~~::~~~~~

10 minutes later found Mulder settling back onto the couch with his remote in hand. It also found Scully staring almost…_longingly _at the snow outside.

Thankfully the blizzard had stopped during the night and in its place was fluffy white snow sailing softly and slowly towards the ground. The ground seemed at least half-a-foot taller than it was yesterday when she walked up the path to get to Mulder's apartment.

The snow was at its perfect state—fluffy yet compactable. She could see a few kids and their parents taking advantage of the perfect snow at the park across the street. They all played in it gleefully and Scully felt both a pang of jealously but also warmth towards them.

Overall, Scully was beginning to grow an itch to play in the snow like she used to when she was a child.

She knew it was absurd and way too child-like for a 3—let's say an _older _woman. But she couldn't help the tingling she was getting in her body and the ache in her tiny hands to hold the snow in her mittened palms.

She lost track of time as she stared out the window and she barely noticed Mulder talking to her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to escape that bad?" Mulder teased with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course not," Scully scoffed, "I just…"

"What?" Mulder asked both curiously and worriedly.

"I just…want to play in the snow." She whispered, sounding to his disbelief, _guilty!_

"You want to play in the snow?"

Scully nodded.

"Let's go then."

Scully went wide-eyed and turned towards him is disbelief. "_What?_"

"Let's. Go. Might as well—besides it wouldn't be nice to let my guest get bored to death watching marathons." Mulder explained, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm being unreasonable." She pointed out.

"Of course not! It's only natural for an adult to want to act like a child again once in awhile."

"I'll take your word, since you're the expert and all." Scully said, a double meaning hidden in her words.

Mulder just rolled his eyes and said, "Ha ha, very clever."

**To be continued…**

**Review please! *pouts* **

**P.S. Thank you guys for reading this even though it isn't the holidays anymore :) I really appreciate it…especially the people who review at the same time ;D**


	5. Playing In The Snow!

**This chapter caused **_**a lot**_** of writer's block and heartache…but I pushed through, and I have to admit I love the outcome :) I hope you enjoy it too! (I hope it lives up the expectations!)**

"Ready?" Mulder asked as he re-entered the room. Five minutes earlier he had left for his bedroom to change into a warm jacket, a hat, a pair of boots, mittens and his warmest pair of jeans. And now, by the looks of it, he was ready to go outside.

Scully on the other hand…

"Scully! Haven't you ever played in the snow before?"

"What?" Scully asked, looking down at herself. She was dressed fine in her eyes; sneakers, a warm jacket and her jeans seemed good enough to her. But apparently not to him.

"I'll be back." He sighed dramatically before leaving the room. He was gone for about 2 minutes before returning with—

"Who's going to wear that?" Scully grimaced when Mulder showed off a black hat with little aliens on it and mittens that obviously came from Mulder's youth (after all, they had Apollo 13 on them and they were _way _too tiny for his large hands).

"You are." Mulder grinned.

"What?" Scully asked, horrified, "No!"

"Yes! You have to…Normally I'd give you my mittens but these are too small for me. And you're going to wear these things because you're my guest and it's the only polite thing to do."

Scully grumbled under her breath (Mulder thought he distinctively heard words like '_kill' _and _embarrassing' _and _'only Mulder…'_) before reaching out and taking the mittens. Still grumbling, she slipped them on and surprisingly enough they fit her perfectly. Before she could grab the hat from his hands however, Mulder shuffled forward and slipped on the alien hat. It seemed a little too big but it would have to do.

"There." Mulder grinned.

Scully did not grin back.

There was two reasons as to why this is; one, she was wearing a _ridiculous_ hat. Two…Mulder was quite close. In fact, he was barely an inch or two away from her and his hands hadn't left her head (both of hands had gone to put on the hat properly and when that was finished all the hands did was slide down so he was partially cupping both her ears and cheeks).

The closeness to Mulder was making Scully's heart beat rather fast and was making her a little nervous (in a good way of course). She suddenly wished she was outside, so the freezing air could cool her heating body.

As for Mulder, his grin died down and he had taken to staring at Scully the way she was staring at him. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower every second he was so close to her. He was shaking in the slightest, trying to hold back from kissing her—the last thing he wanted to do was be too forward and unnerve her.

Then, as if in a trance, the two began to move forward as if being pushed together. Neither really noticed what was happening…all that mattered was that they were getting closer and closer to one another. Soon enough they were so close that Mulder could smell Scully's perfume and she could smell his natural Mulder scent.

They were barely in inch away from one another when it happened.

_Ring!_

Scully almost swore out loud. Instead she settled for cursing angrily in her thoughts.

Mulder blinked and that seemed to break his trance. He looked and he realized how close he was to Scully. The closeness made him panic slightly; even though the position they were in was basically all he could've ever wanted, he couldn't help the nervous fluttering in his stomach at their proximity.

_Ring!_

Scully looked away to look towards the noise; instead of her phone that was ringing, it was Mulder's. It was ringing shrilly from the coffee table.

Scully turned her head once more to look at Mulder. To her surprise, Mulder had moved away from her. He was now at least 2-3 feet away.

Confusion seeped into her bones, but she didn't let it show. Instead she cleared her throat and looked back at the phone. _Isn't Mulder going to answer it_? She thought as she stood there awkwardly.

"We'll let the voicemail get that," Mulder suddenly stated as the phone gave one last final ring before going silent, "Let's go play in the snow before it melts on us!" Scully couldn't help the laugh that jumped from her throat, and she found that Mulder sounded so enthused that she couldn't help but look at him.

The grin and the boyish-ness and calm of his demeanour told her he did not think anything of the closeness they had shared moments before. Scully felt a little bit of hurt in her heart at this fact; but she was so happy to be given an easy way out of the awkwardness that she hid the hurt and smiled back.

"Alright-y then. Let's go." Scully said, and before Mulder could move Scully was quickly out the door.

Amused, he followed with a silly grin on his face…a grin that did not reach his eyes nor touch his heart.

~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon, you little chicken! Come and fight like a man!" Mulder cried for the fourth time in 20 minutes. Scully had hid on him, _again. _He couldn't help that he was good at snowball fights!

He tossed a snowball in his hand, back and forth and back and forth as he expertly looked around for a telltale sign of her whereabouts. She was a pretty good hider, which was her advantage; she was tiny, therefore she could curl up tighter and squeeze in better. A disadvantage for the 6' tall Mulder.

Didn't matter though; snowball fights aren't about height or expert hiding.

It was about how good an aim you are (which thankfully Mulder was).

That was his last thought before the back of his head exploded in a world of cold. He gasped at the suddenness of it and his hand (the one that wasn't holding the snowball) instinctively touched the back of his head. Melting snow resided there.

_Scully._ He thought competitively before turning around.

Mulder's eyes scanned the premises, determined to get her back for the water slowly trickling down his back.

"_Scullllleeeeeeeeee…_don't hide from me. Fight like a man!" Mulder cried, his eyes still scanning before stopping completely.

There. Behind that bush. A heel of a sneaker.

Mulder grinned happily and prowled forward, like a jaguar. He barely made any noise as he came forward. This seemed to alert Scully, because he could see her peek through the bush. When she saw what he was doing, she quickly gave up the fighting scheme and was instantly on her feet. She threw a hidden snowball and laughed happily when it hit him square in the chest.

Mulder smiled as well. Not just at her laugh, but also at the fact that she had no more ammo and she was finally out in the clear—she was his for the taking now.

Scully seemed to realize this; because with widening eyes she began to retreat. She began running through the snow, trying her best to both pick up snow to make a snowball and trying not to trip up. But it was doomed from the beginning.

Mulder, with his very long legs caught up with her within seconds and he threw his very large snowball at her back. She gasped as it hit. She paused, looking behind her as if to make sure she was hit. Because of this, it was easy for Mulder to catch up with her and grab her around the stomach.

She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt his strong arms grabbed her and she was quick to try and fight back out of instinct. Out of her inner child's instinct or her FBI instinct he had no clue…and kind of didn't want to know.

"No no no! I got you! I got—" Mulder was laughing, still holding her tightly. That was until—

With a grunt, Scully flipped Mulder over her back. With a painful sounding _thump _Mulder fell, back first, onto the snowy ground. Mulder let out a cough as his world came back into focus. But he wasn't allowed too long, because Scully quickly straddled him where he lay and replaced his vision of the sky. Instead he saw her cold-bitten red face. Which was quite the better view actually.

"Got yah." Scully smirked, grabbing his arms and placing them on either side of his head.

"I knew your physical FBI training would come back to bite me in the ass." Mulder simply said, not relenting.

Scully raised her eyebrow. Why wasn't he admitting defeat—?

Without warning, Mulder threw all his body weight forward and turned them both; so now Mulder was straddling Scully.

"Got yah!" Mulder whispered with a rather large grin. Copying Scully's actions, he cut off any chance of her fight back by putting her hands on either side of her head. Scully looked for a way out—any way out! Just like her training taught her to do…but unfortunately, she couldn't find a weakness. Especially since Mulder was too close for comfort (in a good way). So she settled for,

"Damn!" she cursed. Mulder let go of her with a laugh.

"Don't worry Scully; you were a great competitor. Way better then Samantha did when we used to play." Mulder said, sobering a little bit at Samantha's name. He got off of her like the gentlemen he was and was quick to help Scully up. Scully complied with a grateful smile that was tinged with the unwanted lost she now bore.

"Well, when you grow up with two brothers and a sister who refuses to play in the snow you have to learn to hold your own." Scully continued to explain, wiping off her pants which had snow clumping there.

"Aww, none of them teamed up with you?"

"Nope; in my brothers' eyes, if they teamed up against _me _they'd always win." Scully said with a roll of her eyes.

"Please tell me you showed them a thing or two." Mulder said, walking over to the nearby swings.

Scully followed him as she answered, "The first couple of times I lost—thank you," Scully thanked when Mulder wiped off one of the swings for her so she could sit, "But in those first few times I had studied them enough to know what they'd do before they did it. So around the 4th or 5th time, I finally won—despite the unfair advantage they had." She finished proudly, watching Mulder sit down in his wiped off swing.

"Go Scully!" Mulder laughed, proud of her. That was the Scully he knew; using her brains to practically outnumber the boys.

Scully smiled happily before scanning the park in front of her.

The park near Mulder's apartment was quite large; a large field inhabited it (a baseball field took up a quarter of it) with a medium sized jungle gym and a set of swings. It was a good park to bring kids to. Scully wondered if Mulder took that into account when he moved into his little apartment.

And that's when she noticed them.

A red-headed mother and her blonde daughter, who was obviously around 5 or 6. The two were near the jungle gym, playing in the snow together and giggling. They were both dressed for the snow and seemed to be enjoying themselves. As she watched them play, Scully couldn't help but be reminded of something…

_Emily._ Scully thought with a pain in her throat.

Her heart broke a little bit more at seeing the duo. They were practically a splitting image of what Scully imagined her and Emily would've been.

Scully blinked sadly and it was only when she did did she realize tears were building up in her eyes. She quickly blinked some more to keep the tears away. She didn't want to cry on Christmas, not like last year. Not like when Emily…died on her.

She gave a small gasp was she was yet again attacked by an onslaught of tears. She refused to cry them though; she had already cried enough over the little girl she lost.

"It's okay to cry you know."

Scully looked over to Mulder and saw he was staring in the direction of the mother and daughter. He knew what she was feeling. Both the feeling of relief and vulnerability filled her body. She both loved and despised the fact that Mulder knew through and through what she was feeling at the moment.

"No, it isn't." Scully answered, slightly coughing to try and get out the emotional brick in her throat.

Mulder just sighed at her answer and held out his hand. Scully sighed in response and grabbed his hand for her own. She held it tightly and looked back to the family.

The two girls were being joined by a man now; the father she assumed. He had brown hair (the irony was killing her) and the greeted the two with a smile. The little girl squealed in happiness and was quick to get up and hug her father. He laughed back, took her in his arms and hugged her tight. The mother looked on with a loving smile on her beautiful face.

Scully swallowed only to find the emotional brick had grown two sizes. Mulder gently squeezed her hand and before she knew it he was up and off of his swing. Confused, her eyes drifted from the family to Mulder, who had gotten up to move behind her. His placed his large hands on top of hers where they rested on the chains and brought his face up near hers.

"You'll have that one day. I promise you that." Mulder whispered into her ear.

"Don't promise anything you can't keep Mulder." Scully whispered brokenly, blinking quickly.

"I _can_ promise you that; it's no brainer Scully. You're too amazing to not get what you want…Besides, I'll make sure you get a family…even if I have to provide you one myself." The truthful comment was out before Mulder could control himself; it wasn't until he heard his own mouth say it did he realize he said it. He slightly froze, and as if this would take the words back, he gave Scully a solid push and she began to swing slightly.

The swing gave creaks in protest at being used in the middle of winter but Mulder did not care. He had just let the vow—the vow he vowed after Emily died—slip. By accident of course. But either way he let it slip and now…Scully was probably going to think he was presumptuous or silly…_What have I done…?_

Scully on the other hand had been holding her breath since she had heard those words leave his mouth. Did he…Did he _really _mean them? Would he really help her get a family if it came down to it?

_This is Mulder, remember? _Scully reminded herself as Mulder gave her a push. As if prepared, her body let him push until she was up in the air on her swing.

_This is Mulder…pervert extraordinaire. The man who will never give up on his fight for the truth. The man that'll probably never settle down. What makes me think that he'll drop everything to start a family with me? Also…it's Mulder. He's my best friend…I could never do that to our relationship. I love him too much to lose him over getting a family._

"Wanna make a snowman?" Mulder suddenly asked, wanting to cut the ice that had suddenly resided over the two (pardon my pun :P).

"Race you."

**To be continued…**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. A Warm Shower

**Okay, I confess…this is a weird, smutty-like chapter I couldn't help but write (well, with a title like that what'd you expect it to be?). I have no idea where I got the inspiration, but it was a plot bunny that was yelling at me to write it. So here it is :) **

**P.S. Just warning you now, this chapter doesn't have any smut scenes or anything…but it'll definitely have some *hint hint nudge nudge* and even some 'if you know what I mean' moments (thank you Monty Python lol)**

"I think the snowman looks great." Scully said proudly, sitting back on her heels as she looked over the snowman.

"You're right…he resembles Skinner perfectly." Mulder laughed.

Skinner the snowman did in fact look like his counterpart, A.D. Walter Skinner.

"I hope we don't get written up for leaving him in the snow." Scully laughed, plopping down into the snow bank near them.

"Naw. Skinner likes you too much to write us up." Mulder shrugged sitting beside her.

Scully smiled and looked at their sloppy work. The poor Skinner the snowman had stick glasses, a snow trench coat and snow baldness (not even Skinner the snowman was allowed hair).

And as Scully internally laughed at their work, she slowly began to shiver. She barely noticed at first, she was so full of adrenaline and warmth from making a snowman…but then the shivering got worse. Her teeth began to chatter and you could begin to physically see it through the coat.

"Do you think we should make a Kersh to go along with Skinner?" Mulder asked suddenly.

Afraid he'd notice her frozenness, she just nodded her head. But he noticed anyways, because when he turned his head he could see her mouth chattering. All Mulder could think was, _Thank God. _The reason as to why that was was because underneath his jacket he was shivering just as hard as she was. The coat was just too thick to show it.

"Actually…let's head inside." Mulder said, standing up. Scully was way too cold to disagree.

He helped get Scully out of the snow bank they were sitting in and, ever the gentleman put his arm around her to keep her as warm as he could as they walked across the park to get to the street. As if to reassure Mulder she was thankful for the warmth, Scully grabbed the hand that belonged to the arm over her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist (that was as far as she could reach).

Together they crossed the street and half ran half walked to the front door of Mulder's building. Because of their swiftness, they were back in Mulder's apartment within 10 minutes, much to both of their reliefs.

Shivering, both of them discarded all of their winter gear until they were shivering in their partially wet clothes.

"Okay…" Mulder began, crossing his arms against the chills running though his body, "We have one shower and two cold people, both as cold as the other…so who the hell gets the shower?"

"Ladies first?" Scully smirked, shivering and looking longingly towards the shower.

Normally Mulder was a gentleman and normally he would've let her have the shower; but today he was cold and he decided to try and fight for the right to his warm shower.

"Or…we could shower together?" Mulder said playfully, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She just scoffed at that suggestion.

"Alright…winner takes it all?" he asked, this time serious.

"And how do we decide who the winner is?"

"We…race!" Mulder cried, and before Scully knew it he was running to the shower.

_Oh no you don't! _Scully thought, running after him quickly.

Since Scully was smaller, she was swift enough to catch up quickly; but there was no overtaking him simply because his legs were too long to lag behind the short-legged Scully. So the two, neck in neck, made it to the bathroom at the same time.

Mulder fought through the doorway first (he got so caught up in the game to get warmth that he forgot that he had wanted to let Scully win). He got in and instantly began taking off his shirt. Not to be beaten, Scully simply ran past him to turn on the hot water, still in all her clothes. Her logic was that she'd get into the shower first; clothes still on, and win the right to the shower before she undressed.

Mulder wasn't stupid though; he figured out her logic the moment she turned on the water. Within seconds he decided that the only way to keep her from getting into the shower was for him to get in himself.

With that illogical thought in mind, he went to climb into the shower…

With disastrous results.

Because you see, Mulder's not a very clean man. This showed because his dirty, partially wet towel he used in yesterday's shower was still on the floor. And it was because of this towel that he began to slip.

So naturally as per a human's nature Mulder went to grab for something as he began to slip. He grabbed the closest thing to him…Scully.

Unfortunately though, Scully was not enough to keep him up.

So with a small screech from her the two went down…right into the tub. In a moment of confusion, with hot water raining on them and with pain going up and down their backs and sides, they somehow righted themselves so they were parallel with the tub inside the tub. It was a couple more seconds of twisting and turning and attempting to get up before Scully stopped moving and cried out, "_Enough!_"

Mulder stopped moving instantly at her voice, feeling like a student who was thoroughly reprimanded. And for a few seconds the two just laid there on the tub's floor, breathing heavily and gathering their bearings. Neither noticed that they were officially soaked to the bone but they both noticed that now they were quite warm.

"Well…" Mulder started as the two just relaxed and calmed in the pleasure of the hot water cascading on them, "This was _not _how I pictured our first shower together."

Scully laughed gently beside him. "I'd rather have not known that you've pictured our first shower together."

Mulder laughed back before grimacing and commenting, "I think I broke my spine."

"Mulder there's no way you could've broken your spine…Like me, you probably have multiple bruises or at worst a broken tailbone…But there's no way you've broken your spine." Scully recited logically.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mulder rebutted, but this time with a smile on his face.

_Trust Scully to remain logical despite the circumstance…_

~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

Mulder slipped out of his bedroom, finishing the tasks of getting extra clothes for Scully and getting dressed himself. He walked purposely to the bathroom, being careful not to move his lower back too much.

Whilst he was getting dressed, he checked his back and sides and found just what Scully told him he would; multiple bruises on his back, backside and thighs. Thankfully there were none on his sides and thankfully, according to Scully, he had no broken tailbone.

_Though it sure feels like I do. _Mulder thought with a grimace as he knocked on the bathroom door.

On the other side of the door Scully was looking at the many bruises scattered over her back, backside, thighs and unfortunately her sides and one or two on her arms. She wasn't as fortunate as Mulder and got many more and larger bruises.

Scully hissed as she touched one of the larger bruises on her hip. Just by that one alone she knew she'd be quite sore for awhile.

A knock resounded from the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Scully called, stilling eyeing the larger bruise.

"Your room service Madam."

Scully grinned and, wrapping a towel around herself, answered the door.

"Thanks." She said happily when she noticed the clothes he had for her.

"You're welcome…though I have to warn you; these are probably like 5x too big for you, Shorty." Mulder grinned.

'Shorty' just rolled her eyes before going to close the door—

"Wait!"

Scully frowned and opened the door fully once more. "What is it?"

"What's that on your arm?" he asked, noticing the growing bruise on Scully's upper arm.

"A bruise?" she asked, looking down towards the bruise.

Concerned, Mulder indicated that she come forward. She obediently came forward and showed him her arm.

"It's nothing…it's just a bruise I obtained from our little wrestling match earlier." Scully said with a grin.

"And let me guess…you have a lot more of this under the towel."

"Sorry Mulder, no getting into my towel. No matter what excuse you have to." Scully smirked, pulling away. Mulder gave her his famous '_Oh-ha-ha-very-funny' _look before she closed the door on him.

~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Scully came out of the bathroom, clothed and warm. She was wearing sweats and unfortunately one of Mulder's 'Aliens are out there' T-Shirts. She walked into the living room to find Mulder lounging around with a book in his hand. Upon closer inspection, Scully swore he was reading _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens.

"Mulder?" Scully questioned, coming fully into the room.

Mulder started, tensed and looked up, alarmed. She made a mental note not to startle him anymore.

Kind of guilty, Scully asked, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, um…_A Christmas Carol._" Mulder smiled sheepishly, closing the book without bothering to bookmark it or anything.

At Scully's frown at the action, Mulder continued, "When I was really young and my father was still a good parent—(Mulder slightly laughed at that part)—he used to read me the book every Christmas. But then he got caught up in his job and well…my mom took up the habit until I was 9. And then I took up the habit; with the exception that _I _read it to Samantha. And then she…well you know the story. After that, I just read it on my own every year until it became a habit—a Christmas tradition."

"So you basically know the book front to back?" asked Scully, sitting down on the couch beside him.

He nodded, "That and I'm blessed with a great memory…Don't you worry; I know where I left off."

She just smiled and said, "I don't know why I thought any differently."

Mulder then got up with a slight grimace and put the book back in his scarce book shelf (it's not like he didn't like books; he just simply never had the time to read anymore). "Oh and by the way…how do you like the T-Shirt?" Mulder questioned with a teasing grin.

"Oh, it's just dandy. It's a real mature act on your part Mulder." Scully said, rolling her eyes. Mulder just grinned happily.

"You better hope no one sees me in this," Scully continued, folding her legs under her.

_Knock knock knock_

Both Mulder and Scully looked towards the door.

"I think you jinxed yourself Scully."

**To be continued…**


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Woah, I've made this **_**way **_**longer then I had originally planned to! And just might think that it might go one for a little longer…but oh well! It's my Muse's fault, not mine :)**

Since it was his apartment, Mulder was the one to go and answer the door. He walked cautiously over to the door and out of Scully's sight.

As he did so, she began to pray. She prayed that the people at the door weren't anyone special—like someone from work or Mulder's mother or—

_If the Lone Gunmen see me in _this _T-Shirt, I'll beat Mulder personally. _Scully thought with a grimace, imagining their reactions to her very un-Scully shirt.

But her prayers seemed to be answered; because instead of hearing the debating of the Gunmen (they were _always _debating about something when they entered the room) or hearing Frohike's flirty hello, what she heard instead was a familiar voice. A voice a little bit _too _familiar…

"I'm so sorry to coming barging in on your Christmas Mulder," Skinner was apologizing from the next room, "It's just my wife and I got in a fight and—"

"Nothing to worry about Skin-man," Scully could practically hear Mulder's smirk, "Nobody should be alone on Christmas…That's why Scully's here too."

_Way to be subtle Mulder…_Scully thought with a roll of her eyes. But she had to admit…no easy way came to mind when thinking about how to tell Skinner she was over without it seeming sexual…_Oh God! _Scully suddenly thought, looking down at the clothes she was wearing wide-eyed.

_She was wearing Mulder's clothes! _That won't come off well. Lord knew that Skinner would probably reach a terrible conclusion…

"Scully's here?" She heard Skinner ask.

"Yes…unfortunately she couldn't make it to be with her family."

"Oh…" Skinner said in a pitying tone.

"I can hear you two you know!" Scully suddenly cried, not wanting to go unnoticed.

She smirked happily when she practically felt the heat of the men's blushes. And with that the boys shuffled into the room, with Mulder quick to sit beside Scully and Skinner quick to sit in one of the seats opposite of the couch.

"Merry Christmas Dana." Skinner nodded, with a hint of a smile.

"Merry Christmas Walter." Scully greeted back.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Mulder asked, pretending to look affronted.

"Relax Mulder…I said Merry Christmas to you at the door." Skinner said with a roll of his eyes. Mulder just shrugged followed by a smile.

Scully just rolled her eyes and got up. Her mother distilled in her from a young age that it's only polite to get your guest whatever they needed before proceeding in conversation, so the action was basically second nature to her now. Which was why she was up now, self-conscious in her alien T-Shirt.

"Would you like anything?" she asked Skinner politely.

"Um…water would be nice." He shrugged, getting comfortable in the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay…so you don't feel like your forgotten; anything you want Mulder?" Scully asked playfully.

Mulder acted insulted as he answered, "Not with that attitude!"

Scully just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. And as she did, she heard Mulder cry from the couch, "A beer would be nice!"

She just smirked and got the drinks.

~~~~~::~~~~~

The trio were just finishing talking about the latest goose chase case Mulder and Scully finished up on (normally Scully would be complaining about talking work over the holidays; but seeing Mulder's eyes light up as he re-enacted about how he swore he almost saw a spaceship made it worth it) when they heard it. It was muffled, but it was there.

"Aren't we popular today?" Mulder asked Scully, wiggling his eyebrows a little as he searched for, found and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped open the cell phone and greeted as he quickly left the room, leaving Skinner and Scully alone.

"What does he mean about that?" Skinner asked, referring to Mulder's comment.

"He means…we've been called a lot today. I think about four times; this is the fifth." She frowned, recalling her not-so-fun calls from that morning.

"Hmm…well I think at least one of those was mine."

Scully frowned even harder and turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"I called I think…around noon, 12:30 at most, 12 at least. I was being polite and was going to wish Mulder a Merry Christmas—I thought it was only kind since I know he normally doesn't hang out with anyone around this time—but no one answered."

Scully's eyes widened as she put the pieces together and then she sighed. _Ahh…so he was the one who interrupted me and Mulder's…thing. The thing before we went out in the snow…_

_Ding dong!_

Scully jumped slightly and frowned towards the door. _What the hell…?_

She looked towards the kitchen and listened attentively. By the one-sided conversation she was hearing, Mulder wasn't finished talking on the phone, leaving her or Skinner to answer the door. And since obviously Skinner was the guest right now, the only thing she could do was—

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!" Scully cried, rising from the couch and shuffling to the door. Out of habit, she went on her tippy-toes to check through the peephole at who it could be; but of course she could bloody reach it. With a wistful sigh she opened the door, hoping against all hope that it wasn't a strange friend of Mulder's or another person from work.

"Hello beautiful."

_So much for no strange friends…_she thought as she put her hand on her hip.

"Merry Christmas boys." She said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped away to let the Lone Gunmen in.

"Merry Christmas Scully." Byers replied politely for the three of them.

"If you've been here since last night, then I have a feeling Mulder's had a Merry Christmas indeed." Langley snickered as the three entered the apartment.

"Shut up Langley…by the way, have you met A.D. Skinner?" she asked as she brought the three into the living room.

"Dude!" Langley cried, most likely afraid of having a person in government (who wasn't Mulder) know them and see them.

"No we haven't." Byers stated with a calm tone, obviously still the spokesperson for the three.

"Well then…Sir, this is Byers, Frohike and Langley," Scully said, pointing to each one respectively, "Boys, this is A.D. Skinner."

"Pleasure." Skinner said, getting up politely and shaking each hand in turn.

"You too." said Byers.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Scully cried, "Okay, everyone's caught up; why don't we all sit down and relax?"

As if in a coordinated dance, everyone sat down quickly; Byers and Skinner sat beside one another in the chairs and Frohike, Langley and Scully sat on the couch together. She probably wouldn't have preferred sitting beside the two, but since there was nowhere else to sit…

_Speaking of which, Mulder will have to find his own seat. _Scully thought, looking over at the kitchen.

And, as if on cue, she heard a faint _click_ from the kitchen and Mulder quickly re-entered the room. From the smirk on his face and the laughter in his eyes she could tell it was a very entertaining call. She didn't even want to know why.

"Oh Dana!" he sing-songed as he entered the room, not even noticing the others in the room.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to do that." Frohike cried indignantly.

Mulder started and looked around. A shocked yet pleasantly surprised look crossed his face.

"Why, hello boys. Run out of children to scare?"

"Nah; we just came over to see if you need company…which you obviously already have." Langley answered, indicating to Scully and Skinner.

"Ahh…thought you'd bother me did yah?" Mulder asked playfully, coming over to sit precariously on the arm of the couch, right beside Scully. She was sort of thankful for this; he might ward off Frohike's come-on's for starters. She was also thankful that Mulder had seemingly forgotten what he was grinning mischievously about—which by all accounts was a very good thing on her part.

"Of course." Frohike said happily.

"Figures." Mulder said with a playful roll of his eyes.

~~~~~::~~~~~

Around 20 minutes had passed before Mulder remembered what he had forgotten when he had entered the room. And thankfully by then, Byers and Skinner were discussing politics and Frohike and Langley were snickering over something.

_Perfect timing._ He thought with a grin that would give the Cheshire cat a run for his money.

"Hey Scully, come with me?" he asked, grabbing her forearm.

He could tell she was already dreading this, but she nodded politely and got up. When questioned by the other men, Mulder explained that he needed to talk to her alone. He led her out of the room with his hand on her lower back (a place that always seemed to fit perfectly with his hand).

They both turned to one another in the kitchen and Scully raised a questioning eyebrow.

Mulder just smirked happily, enjoying the torture and the interest and the antsy-ness in her eyes.

There was 2 minutes of this, staring at one another with their respective looks, before Scully snapped angrily, "_What?_"

Mulder chuckled before beginning, "So, I got an interesting call…"

**To be continued…**

**P.S. ****Review!**


	8. An Interesting Phone Call

**Second to last chapter! Yay! :D **

"I already concluded that…are you going to tell me who called or are you going to just stand there grinning at me all day?" Scully asked, not exactly amused at Mulder's behaviour. And Mulder could see that anger as clear as day when she frowned impatiently at him and placed one hand on her hip.

So, he didn't bother beating around the bushes anymore.

"My mother called."

Beat.

"…And?" Scully asked, looking a little more nervous than before. He could tell by the way her hands began to fidget and the way she was now looking everywhere but at him.

"And…apparently, you talked to her this morning." Mulder could barely conceal the growing grin on his face.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"She asked when I was going to bring my girlfriend over for dinner show she could meet her. So the only question is…why does she think you're my girlfriend?"

Scully looked up, kind of afraid that he was angry at her. But no…he just looked amused. Annoyingly amused.

"I-I…I unknowingly answered your phone while I was still half-asleep and your mother…your mother assumed I was your girlfriend. And she was rambling on and on about me being your girlfriend and I just couldn't correct her and—why are you laughing?"

Mulder was laughing silently, all the while shaking his head. Scully wondered what the hell she did to deserve this.

"I'm laughing…because I have the same problem. My mom…once her head has decided something, there's no way on earth you can change it. So, it's quite good to know that I'm not the only one who folds under her 'charms'"

Scully just rolled her eyes, the beginning of a smile on her lips, before turning to the fridge to get the Gunmen some beer. Mulder remained quiet as he leaned against the counter, a grin still on his face.

It wasn't until she was on her way out of the kitchen that he said it.

"Oh, by the way, she really likes you."

Scully turned to him and smiled softly before leaving the kitchen, drinks in hand.

~~~~~::~~~~~

"I swear it was so strange! You'd have thought this couple would be happy but no…right Scully?" Mulder cried after reciting the story of the ghost couple from last Christmas.

"Sure!" she cried back, but she had that look on her face; the look which said to the others, _I'm just humouring him…_

Mulder just playfully glared at her which earned him a giggle from her.

"So Mulder," Frohike started conversationally, "out of curiosity, do you have any food in this joint?"

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances before Mulder stated simply, "Can't your beer belly keep you fed for now?"

"What he means," Scully interrupted with a scolding look to Mulder, "is that last time he checked his kitchen was basically empty."

"I think you might need a belly Mulder," Frohike cried, ignoring Scully's explanation, "because while I have a belly to keep me warm at night, you have nor belly nor woman!"

Mulder gave him a playful glare and the others had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at him out-loud.

"Eh, Mulder will be okay; always has and always will." Scully smiled, leaning her head against Mulder's thigh. He smiled and began to pet her hair ever-so-gently.

It was obvious to the other occupants in the room that the look in Mulder's eyes as he petted his best friend's hair was less then friend-oriented. The gaze he gave her was full of love and admiration. And not just friendly love—romantic love as well.

It was kind of sad to watch, since they believed that it was most likely that Scully did not love him back in that way—and if she did she was amazing at hiding it from them all.

And it was when the four was watching the two that they noticed.

"Hey Scully—are you wearing an alien t-shirt?"

Scully's head snapped down and looked at her t-shirt. She groaned aloud and whispered, "I needed a change of clothes."

Four pairs of eyebrows shot up to their owners' hairlines in an instant. Were they wrong? Did Scully stay the night?

Mulder and Scully could seemingly sense the questions because they were quick to explain.

"We went outside to play in the snow today—"

"The snow got my clothes a little wet—"

"So I let her borrow my clothes—"

"So I wouldn't have to go all the way home only to come all the way back."

The four men's heads were dizzy with the finishing of the other's sentences.

Mulder and Scully seemed to sense this as they both grinned at one another. The other men just rolled their eyes and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"So…" Scully began, leaning her head back on his thigh, "Are we going to feed these people or what?"

"I have no food…remember?" Mulder asked with a roll of his eyes.

"We can find something." Scully shrugged, getting up and off the couch.

Mulder followed her obediently like the gentleman he was—despite the fact that he basically knew that there was a 90% chance of finding no food…

~~~::~~~

Imagine his surprise when Scully found something with minutes of being in the kitchen.

"Aha!" she cried as she pulled out a box of mac and cheese in a cabinet that Mulder had completely forgotten had existed.

Because of this simple fact, Mulder said, "Check the expiration date. Lord knows how long it's been in that cabinet."

"I don't think you're supposed to curse Him out on His birthday." Scully grinned before doing as she was told. A few seconds of searching found the date on the bottom of box.

"08…07…_1999_! Aha! Still good!" Scully grinned reaching back into the cabinet, apparently for more of the mac and cheese she discovered. She checked the dates of the 3 more boxes she found and imagine both her and Mulder's surprise that none of them had gone bad yet.

"I think we've found Christmas dinner." She commented, picking herself off of the floor and ignoring Mulder's hand that had instinctively reached out to help her.

"It'll do I guess." Mulder commented dryly as he took his hand back.

If he had known that he was actually going to spend Christmas with someone—nonetheless 5 people—he would've stuffed his kitchen to the brim with food.

But unfortunately he had no plans to spend this holiday with anyone…so they'd have to deal with beer and mac and cheese.

~~~::~~~

20 minutes later, the noodles were in the boiling water and Scully was stirring them. Now, she wasn't the best cook, but she knew the basics—including mac and cheese. And hopefully she wouldn't screw this up; especially since Mulder had already told the men in the living room that they'd be fed soon.

Lord, if she burnt or screwed up dinner…she'd never live it down.

So, more determined than ever, she put her whole self into cooking dinner.

Mulder then came into the kitchen whistling.

"What's up?" Scully asked, stirring the water and noodles.

"What?" Mulder asked, frowning.

"What's up? Wouldn't you rather be talking with the men then with her girl cooking dinner?" she asked, her eyes leaving the pot to raise an eyebrow at Mulder.

"What? Are you kidding? I'd rather—"

"They're all so into their own conversations that they didn't notice you trying to butt in?"

Mulder slumped dejectedly and answered, "To a T."

Scully just smiled and touched Mulder's arm gently. "It's okay…you can entertain me while I cook."

"If you pay me in small bills I'll strip for you."

Scully smirked and, trying to hide her amusement, she said, "I'd prefer the pizza guy."

"Aww, you sure know how to crush a guy's dreams G-woman."

"I try."

"…You know, I'd pay you small bills if you stripped for me."

This time Scully chuckled and asked, "Who would make dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind starving." Mulder smirked, leaning against the counter.

"In your dreams G-man." She asked, stirring once more.

_You have no idea…_Mulder thought.

"Besides," Scully continued, "I'm sure you'd prefer the blond woman on the floor above ours."

Mulder shrugged, wanting to seem nonchalant.

Inside though he was repulsed. _I mean, sure, the blond woman is sexy in an _obvious _way, what with the big knockers and those full lips…but I'm for sexiness on other levels, which thankfully Scully has._

Scully just rolled her eyes at his shrug muttered under her breath, "I knew it."

_No Scully…you have no idea how much you _don't _know it…_

Mulder just rolled his own eyes and went to start collecting bowls.

**Review, review, review! Pweety please with a sexy Mulder on top? *pouts***


	9. A Final Toast

**This is the last instalment of this story :) I feel this has gone on a little too long and as much as I have enjoyed this story, it's time to end it with final chapter…**

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger-y ending…it was the only one I could think of doing, and I feel it's a pretty good ending :D**

"_I really can't stay…I've got to go away…This evening had been…so very nice…"_

Mulder frowned as he got to the kitchen doorway. Who was…_No_ she couldn't be…but had no choice to believe…after all, she was the only…but no, it couldn't be…didn't just awhile go did she say she didn't and couldn't sing?...

"_My mother will start to worry…"_

Mulder peeked inside the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes. Scully—his party pooper but amazing partner—was humming and slightly dancing as he filled up two more bowls of mac and cheese for him and her.

"_My father will be pacing the floor…"_

So it _was _her! He'd recognize that crappy singing voice anywhere.

"_So really I'd better scurry…"_

"_Beautiful please don't hurry…_" Mulder mocking sang as he entered the kitchen with a smirk.

Scully gasped and looked up like she was a deer caught in headlights. But when she saw his teasing smirk she hardened herself against the humiliation she was obviously feeling and kept on singing (much to his surprise).

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more…"_

"_Put some records on while I pour._" Mulder sang, grabbing his full bowl of his dinner.

Scully rolled her eyes, handed him a spoon and went to pour herself some supper.

"Didn't know I couldn't sing could yah?" she suddenly commented as she scraped the last bits of her supper from the pots.

"No…I distinctively remember that voice singing 'Joy to the World' as I tried to sleep and warm up."

With a creeping blush on her face as she got her own spoon for supper she said, "I thought you were in too much shock to remember that."

"Nope I remember very clearly…_Jeremiah was a bullfrog / Was a good friend of mine—_"

"Okay, I get it, I get it." She said, now also leaning against the counter as she ate her supper.

Mulder couldn't help the smile/smirk that crept onto his face at her obvious embarrassed blush. Normally she never embarrassed this easily…but today was a special day; a day that was full of miracles and happiness.

And he wasn't going to lie; seeing this blush on her face made him happy—he was happy he could get such a reaction from her.

"Relax Scully; you don't have a _terrible _voice—it's just crappy."

Scully glared at him, and that mixed with her blush made him chuckle. She was like one big tomato…She truly was a redhead; that was for sure.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?" Scully asked irritably.

Mulder grinned, "Just a little bit."

Scully rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room, with Mulder close behind.

~~~~~::~~~~~

A few hours later found the six people all chatting among themselves, enjoying themselves greatly. It was warm, people were happily intoxicated and bellies were full.

It was this fact that caused a strange sense of sentiment in one Walter Skinner.

And because of this sentiment, he got an idea. One that he felt the receivers would appreciate.

When there was a lull in everyone's conversation, Skinner coughed loudly. Everyone turned to him, confused and slightly worried.

"Anything wrong Walter?" Byers asked politely.

Feeling happy that he no longer seemed like a threat to the three hackers, he straightened up and said proudly, "I'd like to make a toast."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "A toast?"

"A toast…to me and the Gunmens' host and hostess." Skinner smiled raising his glass. Scully and Byers grinned at the sentiment, but Mulder, Frohike and Langley rolled their eyes but raised their glasses.

"Thanks to both of you—Mulder and Scully—for taking in a couple of nomads like us." Skinner said kindly.

"Yeah you guys; thanks for the beer and…the scarce thing of food." Langley said, joining in after an elbow to the ribs from Skinner.

"And the company." Frohike said with a grin towards Scully. Scully rolled her eyes.

"Hear hear." Byers said, raising his own glass.

Scully smiled politely and lifted her glass. Mulder looked like he would probably rather not and instead tease the four for the toast, but Scully kicked him lightly with her shin. That bolt of pain up and down Mulder's leg pushed him to lift his own glass.

"To family and friends." Scully added to the toast once everyone's glass was in the air.

"To not having to spend Christmas alone." Skinner said with a look to Mulder. Mulder nodded, getting the message; both of them should be thankful for that, and in a strange twist of Fate Scully should be thankful for that too.

"To a Merry mac n' cheese Christmas!" Frohike cried.

"And to a hot dog New Year!" Mulder cried sarcastically. He would never admit it, but he was now very into the spirit of things.

"Hear hear!" everyone cried in (almost) unison and began to clink their glasses together.

~~~~~::~~~~~

"Au revoir, mon cherie." Frohike said in (what he thought) was a sexy French accent on his way out the door with the other Gunmen.

The three men had decided towards midnight that it would be best to leave. They made this shortly after Skinner, who had decided to try and make up to his wife while it was still Christmas. So now they were on their way out the door—yet Frohike was _still _trying to impress Scully.

"In your dreams Frohike. Merry Christmas boys!" she called before disappearing back into the living room.

She chuckled softly as what she found.

Despite the fact that he lively barely a few minutes ago, Mulder was seemingly sleeping on the couch. His legs were dangling off of the couch and his head was resting on the arm of the couch. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were closed. He looked just as peaceful as he did that morning, and Scully just didn't want to wake him.

So instead she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote upon it in her scrawling script, '_This has been fun, but I need to get home. I'll talk to you soon okay? P.S. I'll return your clothes soon'_

Satisfied, she moved to leave the room so she couldn't wake Mulder from his sleep—

"Where you goin' G-Woman?"

Scully gasped and closed her eyes. _People got to stop _doing _that! _Scully thought in frustration before turning to Mulder. He was still in the same place he was before, but instead his eyes were open and his t-shirt was riding up just a little bit…

_Nope, focus on his eyes. _She blinked, looking to Mulder's eyes.

"I'm—I'm heading out." Scully said, indicating to the front door.

"Why?" he asked in confusion, sitting up.

"I haven't been in my apartment since yesterday morning Mulder. It's probably missing me." Scully smirked.

"But _Sculllleeeeeee…_" Mulder whined.

"No."

"But it's cold—"

"Nuh nuh nuh. That isn't working on me. Goodnight." She said, slipping on her coat and before he could stop her or pull her away she walked out the door.

"Fine, I won't fight," Mulder said, chasing after her into the hallway, "But at least tell me when I'll see you again."

"I don't know…most likely before New Years, maybe after."

"Well then…just in case we don't see one another again until after New Years—"

And then, before Mulder's sleep-muddled and intoxicated mind could tell him to do anything different, Mulder stepped forward and kissed her.

But before Scully could react properly or even fully appreciate his lips on hers, he pulled away with a grin.

"See you soon _mon cherie._" He said teasingly before slipping back into his apartment.

The moment was so swift and so sudden that at first Scully thought it was a strange beer-and-mac'n'cheese-hallucination…but then she touched her lips and felt them swollen underneath her finger tips. She grinned slightly before walking away.

Maybe she would visit New Year's Eve. If she did that, maybe she'd be able to feel his lips on hers again…

And maybe it would lead to something a little bit more.

**THE END**

**I know that this story is over, but please don't hesitate to leave a review! I love hearing about what I did, wrong or right :)**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm contemplating doing a companion oneshot to this story…tell me what you think about that :)**


End file.
